Josh
Joshua "Josh" Washington is one of the eight main characters and later, one of the two revealed main antagonists in Until Dawn. He is the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington. After his sisters' disappearance, he invites his friends back to his family lodge a year later in an attempt to forget what happened to his sisters. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Rami Malek. Appearance Josh has short chocolate-brown hair, much like his sisters Hannah and Beth, and wears a dark brown shirt underneath a flat-collared grey and white plaid-styled unbuttoned shirt. Later after some chapters, he would change his outfit with his jumper suit. Personality Josh is described as thoughtful, loving and complex. Josh's interactions with the other survivors tend to be humorous. However Josh appears to have Psychosis, a mental illness characterized by a disconnection from reality. He cares for his friends, acts as a brotherly figure to Chris, and likes to make sure everyone has a good time. He shows affection towards Sam. His dreams of following his father's footsteps in becoming a film producer makes him very knowledgeable about special effects and movie props. He constantly uses phrases and words from movies. He struggles to come to terms with his sisters' disappearances. The event triggered depression which became more and more severe throughout the year between the prologue and the main game. Shortly before the main game begins, he stops taking his medication, causing mental instability and hallucinations, driving him to violently prank his friends as revenge as the game progresses. Until Dawn Biography Josh is the first child of movie mogul Bob Washington and his wife, Melinda. He along with his family would frequently travel to the family lodge located on Blackwood Mountain during the Summer and Winter seasons. As he got older, his father became too busy to hang out with him, which brought him and his sisters closer together. At age eleven, he was referred to a psychiatrist by his school due to an incident. From then on, he began to take antidepressants. Nine years later, after the disappearance of his sisters, his depression became much worse, to the point that his psychiatrists recommended ECT. Instead, he began taking stronger antidepressants (which he later stopped taking, causing him to suffer withdrawal). Involvement [[One Year Ago|'One Year Ago']] Josh, along with his sisters, invited all of their closest friends to the mountain for a weekend of fun. As the events got underway, Josh along with Chris, passed out from drinking. Due to this he was unaware of the impending prank on Hannah and was ultimately unable to intervene. Chapter 1 Sam, being on a bus, is listening to a radio report of Hannah and Beth, who were still confirmed missing. After the broadcast, Josh is seen recording a video. He welcomes all his friends back to the 'annual Blackwood winter getaway', and says he wants to spend some quality moments with each and every one of his friends for the sake of his sisters. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] A year later after his sisters’ disappearances, Josh returns to the lodge and is happy to see that everyone else had decided to return as well. Delighted to see his friend Chris, they discover the door’s lock is frozen, and he helps Chris to get inside the basement in order find a deodorant to unfreeze the lock. After everyone enters the lodge, Josh starts trying to light a fire for everyone, but ends up having to diffuse either a physical dispute between Matt and Mike, or a cat fight between Emily and Jessica. For the sake of stopping the fight, he advises Mike and Jessica to find the guest cabin, while Matt and Emily go out to search for Emily’s lost bag. He then tells Chris to find a spirit board for a little bit of fun, and once he gets the fire going he descends with Sam down to the basement to turn on the hot water boiler for her to take a bath. Here Chris, dressed in an old robe and a mask, jumps out on them. Josh later compliments Chris on his prank and playfully teases Sam for being scared. [[Chapter 3|'Chapter 3']] Later on, Josh, along with Chris and Ashley, play with a spirit board which ends up contacting the departed spirit of one of his sisters. Visibly startled and confused, he initially wants to find out more, but then storms off after the counter flies off the table, believing it was a trick done by Chris and Ashley. They go to check up on him, and hear him screaming from the kitchen. Being separated, Chris eventually finds Ashley unconscious on the floor, while afterwards getting knocked out by The Psycho. [[Chapter 4|'Chapter 4']] Chris tracks him and Ashley down to the shed, and finds that The Psycho has tied them up to an apparatus containing a large horizontal saw that will kill one of them at Chris's hand. The apparatus is rigged to kill Josh regardless and he screams as he is gruesomely bisected while Chris and Ashley watch in horror. [[Chapter 7|'Chapter 7']] Later in the story, Josh reveals himself to be The Psycho in front of a shocked Sam, Chris, Ashley, and Mike. Here he concludes that his horror escapade was a way of getting revenge on his friends after their prank on his sisters the previous year, causing their disappearance. After revealing his plan, which was to prank them on camera and release the footage on the internet making them viral stars, he is knocked unconscious by Mike who believes he killed Jessica. He is lead back to the shed by Chris and Mike while displaying signs of instability, such as provoking to the two based on their past choices. He is tied to a support beam in the shed and Mike stays with him watching him babble various movie quotes while Chris returns to the lodge. Soon Mike does the same, leaving him alone in the shed. 'Chapter 8' After The Stranger informs the group about the Wendigo, Mike tells them he left Josh alone in the shed. It becomes clear Chris still considers Josh a friend, as he claims he is letting him down and is, regardless of Ashley's attempts, convinced to get him back. When The Stranger and Chris arrive at the shed, Josh is nowhere to be seen, with a bloody puddle where he was tied up. Later on, it is revealed that the Wendigo dragged him away. 'Chapter 10' Josh was dragged across the mountain and dropped into the mines where he awakens. His fear of being alone combined with violent hallucinations cause him to have a complete nervous and mental breakdown. It becomes clear that his 'sessions' with Dr. Hill were hallucinations, formed out of actual former sessions he had, and once Dr. Hill finally leaves him, he begins to have nightmarish visions of his sisters and sees some of his fears come to life. Sam and Mike rescue him by following his screams and find him in a catatonic state before Mike snaps him out of it. Being unable to climb a rock face in his condition, he follows Mike through a room containing the bodies of the deceased and wades across an underground lake in the caverns. Mike and Josh are ambushed by the Wendigo who either kills him on the spot or (if the vital clues were found regarding the twins) carried away. 'Credits' Having no clue how to escape the cavernous mines, completely mentally broken and isolated from all human contact (which is implied to be his greatest fear), Josh is overwhelmed with hunger as the days pass, and he succumbs to the Wendigo Spirit. If any survivor talks to the police about the mines, Josh is discovered by two rangers cannibalizing the head of The Stranger before turning towards them, presumably killing them. If nobody survived except Josh, the two rangers won't discover him, but he will still cannibalize The Stranger and look to the camera as the screen cuts to black. Possible Death *When Josh is rescued and follows Mike through the water, his head can be crushed by the Wendigo if Sam didn't discover the truth of what happened to Hannah and Beth. Relationships Beth Washington Beth is Josh's sister and is shown to have trusted Josh. The two were apparently very close, as evidenced by the pictures the player can find laying around of the three siblings together. After she discovers Mike's note to Hannah, she has the option to try to wake Josh, who passed out after drinking too much, to help her. Before her disappearance she found Josh's drunken state to be amusing. She comments "once again, you've outdone us all", implying that Josh had a drinking problem before the events of that night. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty about Beth's death as shown in the hallucination. Hannah Washington Josh and Hannah were siblings and had a positive relationship. Beth believed that Josh would help her save Hannah from the other survivors' plan. Josh is shown to love his sister very much, as evidenced by the engraved jewelry box he gave her and his distress over learning what happened to her. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty about Hannah's death as shown in the hallucination. Chris According to the relationships menu, Chris is Josh's best friend. Joking around together often, Josh will tease Chris' aversion to pursuing his feelings for Ashley, to which Chris can respond positively or negatively to. Josh often encourages him to make a move, even going as far as manipulating situations so that the two end up alone together. Even during the interrogation in the shed, Chris can either defend Josh or act in aggression towards him. It's worth noting that even though the saw trap is rigged to bisect Josh regardless of the player's choice, Josh will still feel betrayed by Chris if he chooses to save Ashley instead and berate him about Ashley while being interrogated. Regardless of whether or not Chris is angered by Josh during the interrogation, he will still insist in going back to save him at the realization of them leaving him out for the Wendigo's picking. He reasons that whether or not Josh had wronged them, he owes it to him, as his best friend, to rescue him. Mike Josh does not seem to blame Mike for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with him and Jessica, even though they and Emily were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. The duo weren't involved in his prank as he sent them to the separate cabin, giving the idea that he might have wanted to prank them later on. When he was saved in the mines by Sam and Mike and the latter got him out of his trance, it seemed he still saw Mike as a brother the way he talked to him. Sam Josh is a close friend of Sam's. Following his sisters' disappearance, he turned to her for moral support, indicating he trusts her deeply. The fact that she was not involved in the prank played on Hannah and even attempted to avert it likely played a part in this. During a quiet moment when the two are alone, he thanks her specifically for coming to the annual meet-up. Josh seems to delight in teasing Sam, or "joshing" her, as he likes to call it. When she mentions that she is about to take a bath, he jokingly asks whether she needs any help. Despite this, he still scares Sam along with Chris and Ashley as part of his revenge scheme, not only showing her footage of himself being sawed in half, but also chasing her around the lodge while dressed as the Psycho. Sam is later shown feeling betrayed by Josh's actions in an interview with a police officer, revealing that she thought they had a connection. Trivia * One of his quotes, "Godspeed, pilgrim!" is a reference to famous western actor John Wayne. * Josh is one of three characters that can only be killed in Chapter 10. The other two are Sam and Mike. * He is the only protagonist that will not have the interview regardless of his fate. * Josh is the oldest member of the group, at 20 years old. * Josh's highest traits are funny, charitable, and curious. * Josh's lowest traits are brave, romantic, and honest. * Josh's highest relationship status is with Chris. * Josh's lowest relationship status is with Matt. Quotes * "When are you gonna take her to the bone zone?" ''- Josh asking Chris about his relationship with Ashley. * ''"I just want to rip her parka right off of her…make some snow angels, am I right?"- Josh making comments about Ashley to Chris. * "You mean gym?" - Josh, responding to a remark from Chris. * "No... you're not real! No... you're not..." - Josh's last words. * "Hook, line, and sinker for every little stinker!" - Josh after revealing himself as The Psycho. * "Oooh! Sleepover! C-can we order pizza?" - Josh in a mentally unstable state after being tied up in the shed. * "Hey Mike. Mike Mike Mike Mike! Mike! What happened with Jess, Mike? I got a problem Mike! I don't remember killing Jess... I mean, like, I feel like I would remember killing her, you know? She's so soft.." * "And after all you've been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean how does that feel? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They're gone!" * "I DID something! I made you believe in the world I created, and I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit." Gallery JoshMenu.png|Josh's Character Menu JoshPassedOut.png|Josh and Chris passed out after drinking too much. FamilyPortrait2.png|Chris discovers Josh, Beth, and Hannah's family portrait. Basement.png|Sam and Josh in the basement. Basement2.png|Sam and Josh hearing strange noises. JoshTied.png|Josh and Ashley tied up. JoshRevealed.png|Josh revealing his identity as The Psycho. JoshHallucinations.png|Josh suffering from severe hallucinations. Hallucinations.png|Josh's mind tormenting him. JoshHannah.png|Josh's last moment before his death. JoshWendigo.png|Josh reanimated as a Wendigo. JoshWendigo2.png|Josh reanimated as a Wendigo (2). Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wendigos Category:Determinant Fate Category:Lodge Survivors